I don't want, I need!
by JaqB
Summary: Fic B&B e Hodgela, 4a temporada pós epi. 11 - Alguns contratempos ocorrem, mas o precisar é maior que o querer!
1. Capitulo 1

**Título:** _I don't want, I need!_  
**Autor:** _jaqb (Jaque B.)_  
**Categoria:** _B&B, pós epis. 11 da 4a temp._  
**Advertências: **_Sexo, Violência_  
**Classificação:**_ Nc-17 / M_  
**Tipo:** _Fluffy, angst, nc-17!_

**Capa do capitulo 1:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap1 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Após saírem do Jeffersonian, Booth, levaria Parker até a casa de Rebecca como havia prometido, o garoto estava extasiado com sua recém feita experiência cientifica com Max, e Brennan nesse momento sentia muito orgulho do pai e via que Booth estava certo em tentar lhe convencer em deixar o pai trabalhando como professor de ciência no instituto. Lembrou-se de quando era criança e de quando ele a ensinava esses tipos de experiências, e de como era bom tê-lo por perto.

-Papai, papai, você viu? O refrigerante explodiu! Podemos fazer isso em casa? - disse Parker animadamente.

-Não sei Parker, me parece ser meio perigoso! - falou Booth pensando em um refrigerante esparramado pela sua cozinha.

- Booth, claro que não, isso é uma experiência física, que necessita de alguns componentes encontrados em casa, como refrigerante feito de cola e balas de menta... a explosão consiste que o CO2 encontrado no gás do refrigerante que estava em perfeito equilíbrio ao colocarmos as balas mentalizadas, o gás se... - Brennan foi interrompida por Booth falando...

- Bones, ele tem 6 anos, gosta de explodir coisas... e eu não sou um squint pra fazer... essas coisas... - disse ele gesticulando de maneira aleatória enquanto dirigia.

- Bones, você podia ir na casa do papai e a gente podia fazer a experiência, a gente pode né papai? - falou Parker voltando a ficar animado.

- Garotão, a Bones é muito ocupada pra essas coisas... - falou Booth, olhando para Brennan. O que fez Parker ficar desanimado.

- Por mim tudo bem! Eu marco um dia com seu pai e nós faremos a experiência, e quem sabe outras! - falou ela olhando para o banco de trás deixando Parker sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta, e olhou para Booth que sorria também.

Logo chegaram a casa de Rebecca, antes de descer do carro, Parker deu um abraço em Brennan que ela não esperava a fazendo sorrir, deu um beijo em sua bochecha dizendo tchau, e desceu para ir com Booth até a porta, onde se deram boa noite e Booth voltou ao carro onde Brennan o esperava. Quando sentou, a olhou de um jeito que a fez ficar sem graça, com seu sorriso charmoso, oh sim, aquele era o sorriso charmoso... e ela olhando em seus olhos e olhando as mãos postas no colo um pouco corada o perguntou:

- O que está olhando? Já te disse para não usar o sorriso charmoso pra mim! - disse ela sorrindo encabulada, agora o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu uso meu sorriso charmoso quando preciso... você não precisava falar isso pra ele! - disse Booth ainda sustentando o olhar fixo.

- Você não me disse hoje que teria eu e meu pai para enriquecê-lo cientificamente? Estou fazendo minha parte! O que, aliás, não é nenhum problema pra mim... é um pra você? - ela falou encarando, agora séria.

- Não, não... você pode ir a minha casa sempre que quiser, Bones! É que pensei que não gostasse de crianças! - Booth falou isso já dando a partida no carro e se dirigindo para deixar Brennan em sua casa.

- É, realmente... Mas Parker parece ser uma boa criança, e inteligente! E eu posso ensina-lo muitas coisas, assim como faço com você! - disse ela, olhando para a janela, como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

Ele a encarou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, vendo que ela estava inerte olhando a janela. Achou melhor não falar nada, ela era realmente muito teimosa, mas aquilo era bem uma verdade, ele aprendera tanto com ela nesses quase 4 anos. Aprendera coisas sobre todos os assuntos, mas o que ele mais aprendera foi sobre ela. Chegaram a casa dela, ela pegou sua bolsa, mochila com o notebook e desceu do carro dizendo tchau e fechando a porta. Enquanto ela ia até a portaria do prédio, ele a observava, e somente quando ela já tinha desaparecido ele deu partida no carro.

Durante todo o percurso pra casa, ele fora pensando nas palavras que o pai dela havia lhe dito, ele era um homem bom, e era isso que Bones merecia, não merecia Sully ou nenhum outro que já se aproximou dela, aliás, este era um assunto que ele não queria pensar, ela com outro. Nem mesmo seu irmão Jared chegava aos pés dela. Ele se perguntava por que ficava tão desgostoso quando a via com outros homens? Mesmo que fosse puramente físico, como ela mesmo dizia...

Ele ainda pensava muito sobre o beijo no último natal, já gostava do natal, agora ainda mais! Embora o beijo tenha sido contido, ele pensava, ah se pudesse beijá-la sem ninguém estar olhando, ele tivera que se conter e mesmo se contendo o beijo tinha sido algo que o fez perder o fôlego, perder o rumo e... poxa, ela também tinha ficado assim, corada e sem reação! Será que ela cruzaria a linha? Maldita linha!

Chegou em casa, olhou ao redor e mais uma vez se sentiu solitário, e a vontade de ligar para ela era imensa, e ao mesmo tempo se censurou pensando que ela já deveria estar dormindo ou ocupada fazendo algo e que seria melhor não interromper, já ficava o dia inteiro com ele. Resolveu ir tomar um banho e relaxar, dormir que o dia seguinte seria outro dia, e a tarde poderia passear com Parker, já que a manhã Rebecca já havia dito que estaria fora com ele, pensou ele se deitando.

Brennan, estava em sua cama escrevendo um pouco de seu livro quando seu telefone tocou.

- Olá querida, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - do outro lado da linha era Ângela, e como sempre, ela poderia sentir na sua voz que a amiga sorria.

- Oi Ange, não, não está atrapalhando nada, estava apenas escrevendo um pouco do meu livro...

- Oh sim, e está descrevendo algum agente sexy do FBI? Tipo... os seus músculos definidos e os braços...

- Ange... não, estava escrevendo detalhes sobre um esqueleto encontrado em um playground!

- Ah sim Brenn, sua cara, escrevendo sobre corpos num sábado a noite...

- Ange, você me ligou para saber o que eu estava fazendo?

- Oh, não! - Ângela soltou uma risadinha – Então querida, estava pensando em ir no shopping amanhã e comprar alguma roupa para arrasarmos a noite, porque claro, você irá comigo em uma nova balada que abriu, já que estarei sozinha nesse fim de semana pois Roxie viajou para Paris!

- Humm, Ange, não sei se é uma boa idéia! Você sabe, a última vez que saímos encontramos uma múmia e muita metanfetamina atrás das paredes... - ela foi interrompida.

- Sim querida, eu lembro muito bem, disso e de você dando uma de Booth batendo no cara... alias querida, não fale sobre antropologia, tribos ou coisas do tipo enquanto estivermos dançando, bebendo e curtindo! Aliás, amanhã será noite de tequila "baby"!

- Ange, o que é "tequila baby"? Acho melhor ficar em casa, estou escrevendo sobre um crânio encontrado enterrado em um playground, bem interessante...

- Não Brenn, é só tequila... baby é só uma expressão... mas deixa pra lá! Amanhã as 10 estarei ai no seu apartamento e vamos tomar café e passaremos o dia no shopping e a noite juntas, como melhores amigas que somos, e como sua melhor amiga, não te deixarei em casa, muito menos escrevendo sobre crânios, vamos atrás de uns gatinhos, vivos... já que você não ataca esse que você tem sempre do lado, não por falta de incentivo como já...

- Angeeee! - Brennan a interrompeu.

- Ok, ok... já entendi! Boa noite querida! Durma bem e até amanhã!

- Tchau Ange!

Brennan se rendeu a programação feita por Ângela, então resolveu parar de escrever e ir dormir. Já estava cansada, e o dia seguinte prometia ser cheio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez Booth acordava no meio da noite. Assim que abrira os olhos e avistou o relógio eram precisamente 3:45 da madrugada e no momento ele se encontrava em baixo do chuveiro, mais uma vez, acordou de um sonho que se tornava cada vez mais comum, e ele precisava tomar um banho frio para conseguir dormir ou pensar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse pensar em ter Brennan em seus braços.

Não podia dizer que o sonho era ruim, ou que se repetia. Oh não, cada sonho era diferente, lugares diferentes, modos diferentes, mas a pessoa a quem ele amava em todos os sonhos era a mesma. Nos sonhos e na realidade. Esse que acabara de ter, estava com ela em seu banheiro, onde estava agora... embaixo do mesmo chuveiro, tocando cada parte da pele dela descoberta. Sentindo a mão dela passar por seus músculos e puxá-lo pela nuca, com os dois braços envolvidos em seu pescoço, ele a beijava intensamente, sentindo o gosto de sua boca, passeando a língua pela sua boca calmamente, sem pressa de serem pegos ou um ataque de consciência os atingisse.

Embaixo da água gelada ele balançava a cabeça espantando essa lembrança do sonho que acabara de ter, pois a água gelada batendo em seu corpo não estava adiantando em nada, ele tinha que facilitar para ele mesmo. Resolveu ir assistir televisão, canal de esportes, assim espantaria um pouco desse desejo que insistia em dominá-lo durante a noite.

Acabou dormindo no sofá com a televisão ligada... por este momento não sonhava, apenas dormia, finalmente.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capa do capitulo 2:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap2 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Quando a campainha tocou, Brennan já estava pronta. Ângela como sempre a cumprimentou sorrindo, a fazendo sorrir um pouco que fosse. Ela tinha acordado havia tempo, tivera mais uma noite conturbada. Sonhos... Sempre ele! Ela não conseguia entender, quando estava com ele se sentia segura, e nem se preocupava com o "depois", mas quando estava sozinha, sem ele, sentia necessidade de tê-lo por perto, falar com ele, o que se policiava o possível para que não o fizesse durante as noites e folgas. Essa noite, tivera mais um sonho com ele, aquilo se tornava cada vez mais comum. Mas agora, estava com Ângela e prometeu a si mesma tentar socializar e tentar manter seu pensamento longe de certas coisas... e certas pessoas.

Ângela conseguira o que Brennan achava impossível, fazê-la se divertir e esquecer de ossos durante algum período. Durante as compras elas riam e eram admiradas por vários rapazes por onde passavam, e Ângela a cutucava de lado, fazendo-a rir. Por várias vezes Brennan iniciava uma análise antropológica da ação de alguns dos rapazes, que segundo ela queriam se tornar machos-alfas, mas ela lembrava de Booth e ria internamente, pensando em como eles fracassavam, sem ter o mínimo de chance perto dele.

Quando saíram do shopping já passava das 16 horas, e traziam consigo muitas sacolas. Brennan não pretendia comprar nada, mas por pressão de sua amiga acabou comprando algumas coisas novas, Ângela estava super animada pela noite que as esperava. Como marcado as 20 horas em ponto, Brennan estava pronta em frente a porta de Ângela.

Na oitava ou décima... dose de tequila, elas já não se lembravam mais, Brennan e Ângela estavam sentadas na mesa rindo a toa e falando tudo que lhe vinha a cabeça.

- Brenn querida, no que você está pensando? - Ângela falou arrastadamente, batendo o dedo indicador em sua têmpora.

- Nada... - disse Brennan fazendo uma careta – Isso vai me dar dor de cabeça amanhã, né?

- Se só te der dor de cabeça, fique feliz querida! - Ângela soltou uma risada, que logo se arrependeu pois quase caiu da cadeira – Querida, liga pra ele!!!

- Ele deve estar dormindo... quer dizer, ligar pra quem? - disse ela fazendo cara de confusa.

- Brenn querida, você não me engana, nem quando estamos bêbadas! Você não deu mole pra nenhum gatinho, e isso só pode ter um motivo, você está interessada em outro, e como eu sei que não tem nenhum namorado novo na área, só pode ser o de sempre!

- Eu não sei do que você ta falando Ange, e é melhor irmos embora, enquanto conseguimos andar!

- Ainda conseguimos andar? Uauuuu! - Ângela gritou, e ambas caíram na gargalhada enquanto tentavam andar até a porta, se apoiando uma a outra.

A noite tinha sido divertida com Ângela, mas Brennan não fazia idéia de como tinha conseguido chegar em casa, nem como conseguiu chegar até sua cama. O dia seguinte fora difícil curar a ressaca, mas depois de algumas aspirinas, as coisas melhoraram e ela finalmente conseguia raciocinar novamente.

No dia seguinte durante a manhã fora direto ao consultório do Sweets, assim como tinha combinado de se encontrar com Booth lá, quando chegou levou um susto ao avistar na sala de espera, uma figura já conhecida, e que realmente não esperava encontrar tão cedo... Sully! Por um momento seu cérebro não respondia e ela não sabia se entrava ou saia do consultório, até que Sully abaixou o jornal que lia e soltara um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando a viu! Já era tarde para tentar fugir.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capa do capitulo 3:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap3 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Ela se aproximou de Sully o cumprimentando, ela se sentia estranha. Ele não parava de falar, parecia extasiado em revê-la, e ela só conseguia se questionar onde estaria o Booth que ainda não chegara. Após Sully lhe contar que seu barco havia naufragado próximo ao Hawai, pois ele raspou o casco em corais que rodeavam a ilha, e que agora estava morando na casa de sua mãe, porque como ela já sabia, ele havia vendido tudo o que tinha pra comprar o barco. Ela sentira vontade de rir, mas por educação achou que era melhor segurar e apenas sorrir como se entendesse perfeitamente o que ele dizia. Finalmente Booth chegara, e ela pensou que provavelmente ela tivera a mesma reação ao entrar na sala de espera. Booth parou, um pé na frente e outro atrás, como se não soubesse se estava no lugar certo, ou se estava pensando seriamente em sair de lá! Brennan riu em sua mente, realmente, eles conviviam muito juntos. Ele já não se mexia há algum tempo, talvez o choque de vê-los juntos novamente, ele realmente não esperava. E não era um coisa que ele gostaria de ver logo pela manhã. Pronto, mais uma vez Sully acabara com seu dia, apenas por existir... existir e estar perto de Brennan mais uma vez.

Quando conseguiu se mexer, Booth foi até os dois e os cumprimentou, sem graça. Sentou ao lado de Brennan e ficou calado, assim como os outros dois. A secretária de Sweets achou a cena cômica, em um pequeno sofá, três adultos, pareciam crianças de castigo, não falavam nada. Booth tamborilava a mão esquerda em seu joelho esquerdo que insistia em pular, Brennan olhava para o teto e Sully olhava para o abajur ao seu lado. Sweets saiu de sua sala, se despedindo do seu cliente, e deu de cara com esta cena, ninguém percebera que ele saiu, e continuavam como estavam.

Sweets sentiu algo, e sua secretária riu como se fosse sua cúmplice, e ele suspeitou do que estava acontecendo ali. Ele limpou sua garganta, fazendo os três o olharem ao mesmo tempo. Brennan e Booth fizeram cara de quem estavam realmente desconfortáveis com a situação e Sully apenas sorriu, como sempre, sem saber de nada! Sweets, falou bom dia, e os três em coro o responderam, realmente, a coisa estava crítica, para eles, e engraçada, pensou. O primeiro a ser chamado foi Sully, pois teoricamente sua consulta seria rápida.

- Bom dia Sr. ... Tim Sullivan – Sweets sorriu pra ele, depois de ler seu nome da ficha – Bom, como consta aqui no relatório, o Sr. quer voltar a trabalhar no FBI, certo?

- Sim, é isso que tenho em mente – Sully sorriu.

- Humm, entendo. E por que saiu da primeira vez? - Sweets resolveu ir "comendo pelas beiradas".

- Bom, eu sempre achei que não deveria me apegar a uma coisa só, e achei que seria interessante velejar por algum tempo.

- Sei, e o Sr. voltou, porque... está escrito aqui que seu barco afundou? - Sweets falou soltando uma risada.

- Sim, raspou o casco em alguns corais... - disse Sully sem paciência, assinando o atestado de sua burrice.

- Oh sim! E o Sr. conhece o agente Booth?

- Conheço sim, há algum tempo. E antes que você pergunte, também conheço a Tempe.

- Tempe? Você e a Dra. Brennan são íntimos?

- Sim, nós fomos namorados... quis que ela fosse comigo quando sai do país com o barco, mas ela não quis...

- Entendo... - Sweets soltou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele poderia usar isso, e ah, iria usar! - Bom, Sr. Sullivan, irei assinar sua volta ao FBI, mas o Sr. terá que passar em consultas comigo, periódicamente.

Assim Sully saiu da sala, se despediu animadamente de Brennan e de Booth, que estava com a cara amarrada.

Quando entraram no consultório, Sweets sorria pra eles e os cumprimentou, mas apenas Brennan respondeu.

- O que houve Agente Booth que está com essa cara? - disse Sweets sabendo que estava cutucando uma ferida.

- Não houve nada Sweets, só continuo achando essas consultas tão inúteis quanto... quanto... sei la o que! - disse ele, olhando para o teto e bufando.

- E você Dra. Brennan, como está esta manhã?

- Eu estou ótima, mas também acho essas consultas inúteis! - Brennan disse, e Sweets percebeu que estava sendo tão sincera e inocente...

- Agente Booth, lembre-se, esta é a área da verdade! Podem se abrir!

Nesse momento o celular de Booth tocou, e ele sorriu sarcasticamente para Sweets enquanto se levantava e saia, seguido por Brennan... e Sweets ficara mais uma vez sem ter as respostas que queria, mas sabia que um dia eles não poderiam mais se esconder.

Já estavam no carro há algum tempo, os dois em silêncio. Booth não falara nada, nem do caso, e nem para onde estavam indo. Depois de algum tempo, Brennan tentou falar, mas Booth não deixou e começou a explicar sobre o caso. Ela achava aquilo estranho, mas com o tempo de parceria, aprendeu que tinha momentos em que apenas deveria ficar em silêncio. Quando chegaram, ainda em silêncio se dirigiram ao corpo, Booth precisava de um tempo, pra pensar, de novo esse cara voltara e ele não a queria perder, mas ele sabia que no momento, não tinha muito o que fazer. Estavam em meio a um parque, envolto em árvores, o corpo se encontrava em meio as raízes que transpassavam o solo.

- Mulher, caucasiana, entre 20 e 25 anos, deve estar aqui há aproximadamente 10 meses, mas só Hodgins poderá nos dar certeza quanto a isso... - disse Brennan agachada próximo ao corpo olhando para Booth.

- Ok... E então, vamos levar a árvore inteira para o Jeffersonian? - Disse Booth sendo irônico, apesar de Brennan só ter notado pela expressão de brincalhão que seu parceiro havia feito. E ela ficara feliz por ele voltar ao que era, mesmo porque ela não sabia porque ele ficara tão bravo só porque tiveram aquela consulta pela manhã com Sweets, ela achava que ele já devia ter se acostumado.

- Quase, Booth... a árvore não precisa, mas toda a terra em volta, por favor, e com muito cuidado para não comprometer as evidências! Ok? - Disse ela sorrindo para ele. E finalmente a tensão se desfez e eles ficaram se encarando sorridentes por um longo tempo.

No caminho ao Jeffersonian, ela o deixou surpreso.

- Booth, sobre a experiência que prometi a Parker... - ele a interrompeu.

- Ta tudo bem, Bones! Eu dou um jeito de falar a Parker que você não pode, a gente entende que você é muito ocup... - ele falava com uma cara, que ela podia jurar que era um pouco de desapontamento, mas foi a vez dela interromper.

- Booth, agradeceria se você parasse de me interromper... O que eu queria saber é se amanhã está bem para você e Parker, não sei se Rebecca irá permitir... Se ela deixar você ficar com Parker. Eu vou pesquisar algumas experiências que crianças gostam, e nada que destrua sua casa, claro! - Ela olhou cética para ele, que sorria como uma criança.

- Claro, Bones, falarei com Rebecca assim que chegar ao Bureau. - disse ele quase não se contendo de alegria.

O dia passara muito rápido, Brennan conseguira identificar a vítima e passara as informações para Booth, que pesquisou um pouco sobre a vida de Ashley Cainn, uma mulher de 23 anos, que era secretária de um agência de advogados, e vivia sozinha. O dia seguinte, saíram juntos até o trabalho e apartamento da moça e não encontraram nada. Sem muitas opções, voltaram ao Jeffersonian, onde Booth passou a tarde sentado no sofá da sala de Brennan, e ela, debruçada em cima da mesa com os ossos da garota.

Quando dera 17 horas, Booth foi chamá-la, pois havia combinado de pegar Parker as 17:30, e se não se apressassem chegariam atrasados. Brennan pegou sua bolsa, e Booth a ajudou a vestir o casaco, quando estavam cruzando a porta da sala de Brennan, Angela apareceu.

- Humm, para onde vamos? Cineminha? Jantar? E talvez... cama? - Angela disse sorrindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas como estivesse se gabando pelo que descobriu.

- Ange! Estamos indo pegar o Parker, porque lhe prometi fazer experiências! - Brennan disse sendo o mais sincera possível, mas os olhos de Angela continuavam brilhando.

- É, alias, estamos atrasados... - disse Booth já indo em direção a porta, deixando Brennan para trás.

- Ok, ok... Um papinho de garotas rápido Bren querida, continue assim, encante o filho e conseguirá o pai... se bem que você já conseguiu o pai, então o filho já está no papo! - disse Angela gesticulando positivamente para a amiga.

- "Esta no papo"... - ela fez uma cara confusa – Eu não sei o que isso significa! Ange, depois conversamos, tenho que ir... - Ela saiu andando rápido para alcançar Booth que já a chamava.

Pegaram Parker e foram para a casa de Booth, o caminho fora animado. Booth não conseguia acreditar como Brennan e Parker se davam bem, por mais que ela não gostasse de criança, parecia que ela não fazia sacrifício nenhum para conseguir se sentir a vontade com seu filho, e Parker era recíproco. Parker estava muito empolgado pelas experiências que iriam fazer, e tentava arrancar de Brennan quais seriam, mas Brennan apenas sorria e dizia que ele iria gostar. Aquilo era tão tranqüilizante para Booth, ele se sentia relaxado, feliz... Brennan e Parker... as duas pessoas que ele daria a vida para salvar e deixá-los felizes, eles assim estavam só que ao seu lado, e ele poderia aproveitar isso o resto da noite.

Quando chegaram a casa de Booth, jantaram e depois começaram as experiências. Brennan e Parker se divertiam, e Booth apenas olhava sentado no oposto da mesa. Fizeram várias experiências como explosões de cores no leite com corante, colocaram o ovo dentro da garrafa sem quebrar, todos seguidos de explicações técnicas, que Brennan se esforçava ao máximo para simplificar tudo que conseguia para que o garoto entendesse. Brennan fez Parker experimentar alguns alimentos com os olhos vendados para ele lhe dizer se era salgado, doce, amargo ou azedo. Quando terminou Parker disse:

- Bones, agora é a sua vez! - disse o garotinho animado, já puxando a venda para os olhos dela.

- Oh Parker, eu não... - disse ela tentando fazê-lo desistir da idéia, porém foi interrompida por Booth.

- Boa idéia Parker, vamos testar a cientista! - disse ele rindo e ajudando o filho a vendar ela.

- Booth... é apenas uma brincadeira, e não um teste. E independe se sou cientista ou não para sentir os sabores. - disse ela como se explicasse a Parker e não a Booth.

Booth começou abrir os armários da cozinha e geladeira atrás de novos "sabores" para que ela adivinhasse.

- Papai, da este aqui!!! - disse Parker rindo baixinho apontando para um grupinho de rodelas de limão.

- Hummm, ok Parker, vamos ver... Bones, que gosto é esse? - Booth pois uma rodela de limão na boca dela, rindo cúmplice para o filho. Quando ela fez uma careta, e eles começaram a rir alto, Booth se questionava de como ela podia continuar linda até mesmo fazendo careta.

- Ohhh, isso foi injusto, vocês dois... - Ela disse também sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira.

- Agora esse Bones! - disse Booth pegando um morango que estava na mesa e colocando na boca dela. Quando ela mordeu, um pouco de suco desceu por seu queixo, deixando Booth sem ar.

- Pai, tive uma idéia! - disse Parker tirando seu pai do transe, correndo para o quarto. "É, eu também tive algumas idéias!", pensou ele. Aproveitando que Parker tinha ido até o quarto, ele não resistiu e passou os lábios onde o suco estava, "limpando" e deixando Brennan sem respiração e sentindo arrepios até onde não sabia que poderia arrepiar, quando chegou a sua boca, apenas passou os lábios por cima dos dela e se afastou lentamente, enquanto Parker voltava pra cozinha, falando pra seu pai dar o que ele trazia nas mãos.

- Papai, da este aqui! - Parker pois na mão dele um biscoito, o seu preferido.

- Huummmm, este é bom! - disse Brennan mastigando sem saber o que era – O que é? É docinho, tem gosto de chocolate...

- Esse é o biscoito preferido do Parker, e geralmente ele não deixa ninguém comer!

- Mas eu gosto da tia Bones, ela é legal! Com ela eu divido meus biscoitos! - disse ele sorrindo assim que Bones tirou a venda. Ela olhou de Parker para Booth que abaixou o rosto, com receio da reação de Brennan com o que acabara de fazer.

- Papai, agora é a sua vez! - Parker falou pegando tanto Brennan quanto Booth de surpresa!

- É verdade Parker! - disse Brennan balançando a cabeça afirmativamente com cara de quem estava aprontando, juntamente com garotinho.

Bones e Parker davam de tudo para Booth, e ele acertava a maioria das coisas, fazendo todos rirem. Sim, eles estavam se divertindo, e Booth não poderia estar mais feliz. Até que Parker pediu para Brennan que assistisse seu filme favorito com ele. Antes mesmo que ela respondesse ele levantara da cadeira e a puxara pelo braço até a sala, e ela teve uma sensação engraçada, o garoto fazia como o pai, a puxava quando a queria fazer andar, e tudo que ela fazia no momento era sorrir para o menino que não parava de sorrir.

O filme que Parker quis assistir foi Homem Aranha. Logo no começo Brennan e Parker já estavam bocejando, ela estava esperando que ele adormecesse, já que ele estava encostado em seu corpo, para que ela pudesse ir embora. Booth viu a cena e se questionava se aquilo era um sonho, mas se fosse ele não queria acordar, era bom e real demais para acordar. Quando chegou ao final do filme, Booth se levantou e notou que apenas ele assistira até o fim, sorrindo ele pegou Parker no colo e o levou para a cama, quando voltou, Brennan continuava dormindo. Ele a pegou no colo, e sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha quando ela, mesmo dormindo encaixo seu rosto no pescoço dele, e ele sentiu a respiração dela. Ele a pois em sua cama, e fora para o sofá dormir, por mais que sua vontade fosse que ele dormisse abraçado a ela na cama. Ele já ultrapassara a "linha" durante a noite, ele não conseguira resistir aquele momento, mas agora precisava se concentrar e ir para o sofá.

Brennan abre os olhos e não sabe onde está, senta na cama, ainda está de roupa. Olha em volta e demora em reconhecer, está no quarto de Booth, e não lembra como chegou lá. Ele não está lá, ela não sabe se sente alívio ou desapontamento. Levanta, e vai até a sala onde encontra Booth no sofá, aliás, mais da metade dele pra fora do sofá. Ela para em frente a ele e fica olhando ele dormir, tão calmo, tão lindo, tão...* ela acordara a pouco tempo pois tivera um sonho com ele, de novo, e agora estava olhando ele, sua respiração tão lenta, era hipnotizante.

De repente, ele abrira os olhos, e dera de cara com ela o olhando, eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Você está ai há quanto tempo? - ele perguntou sorrindo, fazendo um movimento para sentar no sofá.

- Desculpa, não queria te acordar, é que... acho melhor eu ir embora, assim você pode voltar pra sua cama, você mal cabe nesse sofá! - disse ela, com cara de apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo sonolenta... e um pouco descabelada.

- Já são 3:30, não precisa ir... venha aqui que te arranjo uma roupa minha pra você ficar mais a vontade. - disse ele levantando e indo para o quarto.

Depois de 20 minutos, ela voltou pra sala vestida com uma boxer e uma camiseta cinza, que ficavam larga pra ele, pudera, o corpo dele era bem maior que o dela. Ele se encantou com essa imagem, ele nunca a vira assim, e as pernas dela... Ela andou até ele e sentou, pareciam estar de uniforme, já que ele também estava com o mesmo tipo de roupa. Eles soltaram uma risadinha ao notar isso, mas começaram a conversar sobre, como sempre, o trabalho. Questionando o que ela conseguira ver, e o que ele achara. Até que os dois adormeceram, a principio estavam sentados lado a lado, mas com o passar do sono, foram se ajeitando e acabaram abraçados.

O dia amanhece, mas com as cortinas escuras da sala de Booth, a sala continuava escura. Parker acordara e fora até a sala, e dera de cara com seu pai e Brennan dormindo abraçados no sofá. Ele ficou olhando durante algum tempo, e resolveu dormir com eles, subiu no colo de seu pai, e encostou no peito de Bones e fechou os olhinhos. Com o toque de Parker, Booth e Brennan acordaram, mas não queriam se mexer, para não se afastarem.

Booth se sentia imensamente feliz, e Brennan, não sabia descrever, mas se sentia a vontade nos braços de Booth com Parker apoiado a seu corpo. Permaneceram durante um longo período nessa posição, mas não sabiam dizer durante quanto tempo, até que Parker começou a se mexer de novo, eles abriram os olhos e sorriram, os três se entre-olhando.

- Bom dia papai e tia Bones! - disse Parker cortando o silêncio.

- Bom dia! - Brennan e Booth falaram quase juntos.

- Papai, a tia Bones é a melhor namorada que você já teve. As outras eram chatas e feias!!! - disse o menino fazendo uma careta.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capa do capitulo 4:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap4 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Por um momento Booth e Brennan se entreolharam enquanto Parker ia até o quarto dele. Os dois mudos. Até que Booth olhara para o relógio.

- Estamos atrasados!!! - com uma voz mais alta do que ele pensara que sairia. Brennan olhou para o relógio e levou um susto, levantando rápido do sofá e correndo pro quarto de Booth.

- Eu me troco em 10 minutos! - disse Brennan cruzando com Booth no corredor.

- Ok! Vou tomar um banho e em 10 minutos to pronto! - Booth disse enquanto corria para o banheiro. Parker olhando toda aquela correria apenas ria, até que foi a seu quarto, tirou o pijama, colocou na mala e vestiu uma outra roupa. Foi para a sala e sentou no sofá, assistindo tv enquanto seu pai e Brennan corriam.

Após 5 minutos, Booth sai do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e bate na porta de seu quarto, Brennan abre a porta, e leva um susto... Tudo o que ela havia esquecido, de todos os sonhos, do morango da noite anterior, tudo voltara com muita força e ela ficara estática olhando pra ele. Seu peito e tórax molhado, pingando e aquela toalha branca um pouco a baixo da cintura, nada que ela já não tivesse visto naquele dia que invadiu o banheiro de Booth, mas dessa vez parecia ser diferente, pois uma corrente elétrica passava por todo o seu corpo enquanto o via parado ali. Ele viu o olhar dela, mas não saberia definir que reação era aquela.

- Bones, preciso me trocar, nós já devíamos estar trabalhando há 20 minutos! - disse ele segurando-a pelos ombros e empurrando para fora do caminho da porta.

Ela foi até a sala, ainda meio atordoada pela cena dele, e sentou perto de Parker, que encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e ela automaticamente o abraçou, sem mesmo notar o que estava fazendo, ainda em transe pela cena que acabara de passar.

Booth saíra do quarto em disparada, sabendo que estava muito atrasado, mas parou no momento em que chegou a sala, a imagem que vira de Brennan e Parker juntos o fez congelar. Mais uma vez, em menos de 24 horas, ele se sentia em uma família, do jeito que ele queria. Com a sua Bones e com seu filho. Ele chamou o nome de Bones e Parker, que se levantaram, pegaram bolsa, mochila e terno para saírem da casa. Como já estavam atrasados, resolveram tomar café. Durante todo o café da manhã conversavam animadamente e comiam, Parker preferiu sentar ao lado de Bones que o ajudava a levantar o copo de chocolate para que não derrubasse na roupa. Definitivamente, pareciam uma família. Depois do café Booth deixou Parker na casa de Rebecca e estava a caminho do Jeffersonian.

- Booth, por que você não falou pro Parker que eu não sua namorada? - Brennan falou com a cara demonstrando uma confusão. Ele riu internamente, pois ela perguntou isso, mas nada sobre o morango da noite anterior.

- Ah Bones, quando ele falou eu vi uma alegria tão grande nos olhos dele, não queria tirar isso dele. E outra, é tão ruim assim ser chamada de "minha namorada"??? - disse ele soltando um sorriso charmoso pra ela.

- Não quis dizer isso Booth, não teria nenhum problema em ser sua namorada, como já disse você é uma perfeita espécime de macho alfa. - disse ela, pensando logicamente, mas seu cérebro enviava ao mesmo tempo mensagens que diziam que ela não ligava porque o desejo dela por ele estava envolvido naquele momento.

Ele apenas sorriu como resposta. Chegando ao Jeffersonian, ele preferiu não descer do carro e foi direto para o Bureau. Brennan estava chegando a sua sala quando Angela se aproximou caminhando junto com ela.

- Hummmm, mesma roupa de ontem... Você dormiu com o Booth??? - Angela não se agüentava em si, e estava eufórica e sorrindo, um dos seus maiores sorrisos.

- Não Angie, eu dormi na casa do Booth, mas não com o Booth! - disse Brennan fazendo a cara mais lógica que poderia.

- Ele te fez dormir no sofá??? - a artista perguntou com uma cara de indignada. - Porque eu sei que o Booth não faria isso, ainda mais com você... Vocês se agarraram na frente do Parker??? - Angela ficando animada novamente.

- Angie, eu acabei dormindo no sofá com o Parker, Booth me levou pra cama dele, enquanto ele dormia no sofá! - Ela enfatizou a ultima parte.

Angela achou melhor não insistir, e foi fazer seu trabalho. Brennan entrou em sua sala, ligou o notebook para atualizar seus emails, pois sua caixa estava realmente lotada. Antes que pudesse terminar Booth estava em pé na porta de sua sala.

- Vamos?

- Vamos aonde Booth, você me deixou aqui faz 2 horas! - disse ela.

- Acharam outro corpo... e precisamos chegar lá para você olhar os ossos e dizer quem é o cara mau que eu devo prender! - ele disse, como se explicasse pra ela como fazer seu trabalho.

- Ok, então vamos! - Brennan já levantava e pegava seu casaco.

Booth a ajudou a vestir o casaco e a abraçou por cima dos ombros enquanto caminhavam para a saída do Jeffersonian, ele estava falando sobre o caso quando passaram por Angela que os enviou uma cara de "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram na noite passada", que eles mesmos sem saberem ficaram envergonhados, e continuaram a caminhada em silêncio até o carro. Quando chegaram ao local já haviam vários carros do FBI, Brennan desceu e fora na direção do corpo, por meio de folhagens, o que a intrigou, pois o corpo achado há alguns dias também fora envolto em mato. Se ajoelhou próximo ao corpo, colocou suas luvas e começou sua análise.

- Mulher, entre 20 e 25 anos, caucasiana, pelas evidências está aqui há aproximadamente 3 meses. E... Booth, a marca da arma usada, eu diria que é igual aquela que achamos alguns dias atrás. A arma que não conseguimos identificar. - Brennan olhava nos olhos de Booth.

- Então temos um serial killer? Eu vou pesquisar no Bureau mais vítimas com essas características, assim poderemos ter certeza se estamos lidando com algum lunático-maníaco.

Brennan estava de volta ao Jeffersonian examinando os ossos da garota encontrada, enquanto Booth pesquisava no FBI, assim que teve notícias, ligou para Brennan.

- Brennan.

- Bones, nos arquivos do FBI achei mais 4 corpos com as mesmas características. Acho que oficialmente temos um serial killer! - disse Booth expressando um desanimo na voz.

- Booth, descobrimos a arma que foi usada. É um canivete suíço, com a ponta queimada, por isso demoramos para identificar. Preciso dos arquivos. - disse Brennan digitando ao computador da área forense.

Booth pegou seu paletó e se preparava pra sair quando Sully entrou e o perguntou onde estava indo, ele sério e sem a mínima vontade de te-lo na sua frente diz Jeffersonian já passando da porta, no que Sully corre atrás dele pelo corredor e diz que vai também. Passaram o caminho inteiro em silêncio, sem nem ao menos trocar olhares.

Quando chegaram a porta da sala de Brennan, havia um pequeno tumulto. Notaram que um grupo de seguranças do Jeffersonian estavam reunidos na sala, com Dra. Saroyan lhes explicando alguma coisa muito séria. Não puderam evitar de olharem assustados procurando por Brennan na sala, ela estava sentada em seu sofá, olhando alguns papéis.

- Bones, o que ta acontecendo aqui? - Booth precisava de explicações.

- Oh Booth! Isto aqui chegou em nossos nomes... Mas primeiro ponha essas luvas. - Brennan esticou um par de luvas emborrachadas e um envelope pardo já aberto com os nomes impressos de Dra. T. Brennan & Agente S. Booth na direção de Booth, que o abriu com pressa.

- O que é isso? Você sabe que eu odeio por essas luvas! - Booth perguntava colocando as luvas com dificuldade.

- Pra variar, outro serial killer querendo a cabeça de vocês dois! - Cam já havia dado as ordens ao grupo de seguranças do instituto e agora falava com Booth.

Booth pegou o envelope e puxou o papel que tinha as seguintes palavras impressas: "Parem de investigar a morte dessas garotas, elas não merecem! Caso contrário, vocês irão pagar caro!". Quando tinha acabado de ler, fitou Brennan que continuava olhando alguns laudos de exames feitos nos corpos.

- Booth, preciso dos arquivos que disse que iria me trazer. - Brennan falava, mas continuava olhando os papéis em sua mão.

- Tempe, você não acha melhor se afastar do caso? Você está correndo perigo! - disse Sully, e só então Brennan percebeu que ele estava na sala.

- Ah, oi Sully, o que faz aqui? Não, não me afastarei do caso, se ele está nos ameaçando é porque estamos perto! E eu nunca fugi de nenhum caso, e esse não será o primeiro. - Brennan foi convicta em suas palavras, e não parava de encarar e analisar os papéis.

- Eu sei que não tem como fazer você mudar de idéia, mas então você ficará vigiada 24horas por dia. Se não estiver aqui no Jeffersonian você ficará comigo, e sem discussões. - disse Booth colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Poderia ajudar se eu tivesse uma arma. - agora Brennan finalmente parou de encarar os papéis e olhava para Booth.

- Nem pensar que vou te dar uma arma, da ultima vez você me acertou. E outra, você estará segura aqui ou comigo, não precisará de uma arma, e chega de discutir sobre isso! - Booth falava enquanto Brennan saia da sala e se encaminhava para a área forense.

Booth bufou um "Como ela é tão teimosa" e se jogou no sofá, enquanto Cam e Sully se entreolharam. Passaram o resto do dia trabalhando nos arquivos e Sully apenas dava voltas pelo Jeffersonian, já que tinha voltado a pouco tempo, nenhum caso fora delegado a ele, o que o deixava frustrado. E já que não tinha em que trabalhar, pretendia ficar perto de Brennan o quanto conseguisse, mas por mais que tentasse lhe chamar a atenção havia algo que estava diferente em seus olhos, e ele não sabia o que era. O dia mais uma vez acabara, e ele foi embora, sozinho. Quando já passava das 20horas, Brennan estava realmente cansada, pois dormira uma grande parte da noite sentada no sofá de Booth, este que também já demonstrava seu cansaço sempre passando a mão na nuca e respirando fundo.

- Bones, vamos embora? Precisamos dormir! - Booth já se levantava para esticar os joelhos que doíam.

- Eu já vou Booth, você pode ir indo... - disse ela ainda folheando os papéis.

- Você não entendeu Bones? Eu não vou desgrudar de você! A única escolha que você tem é se quer dormir na minha casa ou na sua! - Booth disse pra ela realmente sério, e ela sentiu que não poderia discutir isso.

- Então vamos pra minha, já dormi na sua ontem e preciso de um banho e roupas limpas. Booth, meu carro está aqui no estacionamento do Jeffersonian.

- Ok Bones, você me segue com o seu carro... passamos na minha casa, eu pego alguma roupa e vamos para a sua.

Quando saíram pelo portão do Jeffersonian, um homem, de longe os observava e resmungava:

- Pronto! Placas e carros... É bom que vocês dois fiquem longe de mim, caso contrário se arrependerão!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capa do capitulo 5:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap5 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Saíram do Jeffersonian e se encaminhavam pra casa de Booth, a parada foi rápida. Enquanto Booth pegava uma pequena mala e colocava uma roupa para os dias seguintes e alguns materiais de higiene, Brennan, andava pela sala dele olhando suas fotos, podia notar que tinha muitas fotos dele praticando esporte, hóquei, futebol americano... entre outros, fotos dele com Parker, somente Parker, seu irmão, até que ela gritou para que ele ouvisse do quarto:

- Hey Booth, por que não tem foto minha aqui?

- O que? - Booth colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto se questionando se tinha ouvido o que pensara ter ouvido.

- Eu perguntei, por que não tem nenhuma foto minha aqui?

- Er... não sei, acho que é porque não tenho nenhuma foto sua! - disse ele, ainda incrédulo por ela ter perguntado aquilo.

- Ah... verdade! - disse ela, lembrando que eles nunca haviam tirado uma foto juntos.

- Pronto Bones, podemos ir!

O caminho até a casa de Brennan fora tranquilo, e Brennan achava uma graça infantil em ver Booth ficar ligando o pisca-alerta para ela, só para chamar sua atenção. Chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento de Brennan, naquele horário não havia mais trânsito pesado em Washington.

Resolveram pedir uma pizza, já que ainda não haviam jantado e isso os daria tempo de discutir mais um pouco do caso. Brennan serviu taças de vinho para ela e Booth, e se sentou de lado no sofá por cima de seu joelho para que ficasse de frente para Booth que estava sentado, recostado ao braço do sofá, ficando também de frente para ela.

A pizza chegou, eles a comeram, bebendo o vinho. Uma garrafa já havia ido e Brennan já abria outra. Quando olharam no relógio novamente, já se passava da meia-noite e a segunda garrafa já estava quase no fim. Brennan se apressou em levantar dizendo que iria arrumar o quarto de hóspedes pra Booth, e ele dizia que o sofá não era tão mal assim, que ele poderia ficar por la mesmo.

Ela não sabia ao certo se era a grande quantidade de vinho em seu organismo, ou se ela tropeçou nas pernas de Booth, ou no tapete... ela não sabia onde mais poderia ter sido, mas seu corpo foi lançado em direção ao chão, no que Booth por puro reflexo jogou os braços para pega-la e com o peso dela em seus braços e a grande quantidade de álcool em seu sangue o fez perder o controle e cair por cima do corpo de Brennan estirado ao chão.

- Bones, eu te machuquei??? - Ele a olhava com um olhar assustado. E nesse momento ela soltou uma gargalhada que Booth pensou que nunca a tinha visto rir com tanta vontade. - Do que você está rindo??? - Ele começava a sorrir pela risada tão gostosa que ouvia Brennan soltar.

- Acho que tomei muito vinho! - ela disse parando de rir e começando a analisar a situação. - Não sei onde tropecei...

Booth percebera que ainda continuava em cima do corpo de Brennan e que ela não havia reclamado sobre isso. Ele olhou em volta, como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse para interromper, mas nada se moveu. E ele voltou a encarar Brennan, que apenas sorria com o canto da boca neste momento. Booth sentiu uma onda de calor subir por seu corpo quando finalmente a mensagem de que estava em contato com o corpo de Brennan e estavam a sós veio a sua mente. E ele continuou encarando Brennan que revidava o olhar. Ele não resistiu e abaixou sua cabeça até seus lábios tocarem os dela e por um momento ele achou que tinha pego Brennan de surpresa, mas logo ela revidava a seu beijo em igual intensidade. Suas mãos corriam pela lateral do corpo dela e ele sentia as mãos dela passando pela sua nuca e cabelo... como se pedissem mais? Ele podia sentir os lábios quentes de Brennan se abrindo pra ele, o que o deixou mais animado a continuar, sua língua invadiu a boca dela com uma sede de "Bones" e ele ficou excitado com a maneira com que ela devolvia todos os seus movimentos. Após alguns minutos, quando já não havia ar em seus pulmões e a respiração dos dois estavam ofegantes, eles se separaram.

Por um momento permaneceram olhando um nos olhos do outro, ambos procurando a mesma resposta: "O que fora aquilo?". Booth ainda tentava recobrar sua respiração, quando Brennan começara a se mexer embaixo dele, ele deixou seu corpo cair para o lado e ela se levantou e sumiu pelo corredor. Ele sentara e apoiara a cabeça nas mãos entre os joelhos que agora estavam levantados tentando esconder o volume que estava evidente em sua calça. Realmente o contato com o corpo de Brennan surtira efeito, e sentir a resposta dela a seu beijo ajudara bastante. Agora ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir... agora ela sabia que ele a queria, ou não? Ela ainda era Temperance Brennan, e seu lado racional deveria estar agindo nesse momento a lembrando da estúpida linha criada por ele mesmo. Maldita linha.

Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor onde Brennan havia fugido alguns instantes antes. Ela ia e voltava pelo corredor, e depois de 3 ou 4 viagens ela se apoiou na porta que dava para a sala e disse olhando pra ele:

- O quarto de hóspedes está pronto, coloquei cobertores, travesseiros extras e toalhas caso queira tomar banho. Vou dormir, boa noite Booth!

E antes que ele pudesse responder, ela havia sumido de sua visão e ele ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Ela fingiria que nada aconteceu? Ela iria fugir dele? Ele a queria tanto que chegava a doer, nesse momento não doía, mas ele podia dizer que era realmente incomodo. Ergueu-se do chão e se movimentou até o quarto, pegou as toalhas e tomou um banho gelado, tentando esfriar seu corpo e sua cabeça que estava insistindo em passar mil pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, tudo isso somado ao vinho. Deitou-se na cama apenas com o lençol, a noite estava muito quente pro gosto dele, e seria extremamente longa.

Brennan também tomara banho em sua suíte, mas apesar da excitação correndo por seu corpo, o banho fora morno, e ela tentou afastar os pensamentos em Booth da mente dela. Era mais racional tira-lo de lá, por mais difícil que fosse. Ela terminou o banho e deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com um edredom leve e abraçando um travesseiro, ela só esperava que não ficasse a noite inteira acordada pensando nisso.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo, e sonharam em estar no quarto do lado.

Despertador de Brennan começara a tocar, a chamando de um sonho, ela olhara para o relógio e vira que já era hora de acordar. Ela levantara e fora até o quarto ou lado e batera na porta chamando o nome de Booth, ela abriu a porta e dera de cara com ele deitado de bruços usando apenas uma boxer. Ela parou por um momento apreciando a visão e ouvia em seu pensamento: "Realmente... perfeito macho-alfa". Ela fora até a cama e começara a sacudir a mão em contato com as costas de Booth dizendo para ele acordar que já estava na hora. Ele levou um susto quando abriu os olhos e sentiu a mão de Brennan em suas costas, ele ainda estava sonhando? Ele deu um pulo da cama e parara sentado olhando pra ela, que por sua vez encolhera o braço e o olhava com cara de surpresa por ele ter se assustado tanto.

Eles se trocaram e se encontraram na cozinha, onde Booth já havia feito o café e saíram. Brennan insistiu em ir em seu carro que seguiu para o Jeffersonian, Booth a seguiu até lá e só quando entrou pelos portões da garagem que ele seguiu em direção ao Bureau.

Estavam em um caso perigoso e precisavam ser cuidadosos. Ele tinha a intenção de fazer uma varredura pelos arquivos do FBI enquanto Brennan tentava achar mais alguma evidência que os levasse ao assassino. Já passava das 11 horas quando o telefone de Booth tocou.

- Booth, Hodgins descobriu no corpo indícios de anfetamina em doses realmente expressivas. Ele disse que também há partículas que evidenciam óleo de motor, específico para caminhão.

- Bones, se você achou óleo de caminhão e rebite, o assassino só poderia ser um caminhoneiro, mas então por que ele mata garotas e as enterra em parques ou locais com árvores?

- É uma boa pergunta para você fazer para o Sweets, já que ele é quem traça os perfis dos assassinos!

- Certo Bones, almoço?

- Vou almoçar com a Angie hoje. Obrigada! - disse ela desligando o telefone.

Ai estava a resposta, ela iria fazer os dois. Fingir que nada aconteceu e o evitar. Booth fora almoçar sozinho, resolveu passar em um drive-thruu e comer o lanche e voltar ao trabalho. Ele achava que seu dia não poderia piorar quando ouve uma batida na porta e ao erguer a cabeça, ele viu que seu péssimo dia estava apenas começando ao avistar Sully. Antes mesmo da resposta, ele já entrava na sala e se sentava na cadeira a frente da mesa de Booth.

- Hey Booth, como está o caso? Tempe está segura? - disse ele e Booth claramente escondeu a careta quando ouviu o nome de Brennan sair da boca dele.

- Ela está no Jeffersonian, e a segurança foi triplicada lá. E o caso está progredindo... e você veio aqui por...??? - Booth deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Ok, Booth, eu vim aqui porque... bom, você sabe... - ele foi interrompido.

- Não, eu realmente não sei! - Booth cruzou os dedos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o encarando com a cara mais cínica que podia fazer, fingindo interesse.

- Bom... como acabei de voltar, o FBI ainda não me deu nenhum caso, nem nenhum carro. Queria saber se você podia me emprestar o seu da agência. Juro que amanhã te devolvo! - disse ele sorrindo, achando que faria alguma diferença.

- Claro... que não! E eu vou pra casa da Bones como? - ele fechou a cara.

- Você ta dormindo com a Tempe? - dessa vez a cara de Sully que ficou fechada e a sua expressão de raiva e ciume estava mais do que aparente.

- Estou dormindo NA casa dela. - ele especificou – Você esqueceu que alguém nos ameaçou? E aliás, você não tem mais nada com ela, não te devo nenhuma explicação – ele finalizou deixando bem claro a hostilidade entre os dois.

- Por enquanto... - Sully disse baixinho virando o rosto.

- O quê? - Booth o olhou pois realmente não tinha ouvido.

- Eu disse que te levo até o Jeffersonian e depois levo vocês dois pra casa dela. Podemos ir jantar juntos... - e novamente ele foi interrompido.

- Ok, ok... eu empresto o carro, Brennan está com o carro dela na garagem do Jeffersonian, vou com ela de lá. Assim você pode me deixar trabalhar? Obrigado! - disse ele estendendo a mão, como se oferecesse a porta.

Sully saiu sem falar nada, já conseguira o que viera buscar. Booth pegou o telefone e ligou para Brennan.

- Brennan. - ele ouviu do outro lado da linha.

- Bones, sou eu! Alguma novidade do caso? - disse ele respirando fundo.

- Angie passou pelo computador as informações e os lugares onde foram deixados os corpos, para restringir há apenas algumas companhias daqui da cidade que fazem o transporte pelos caminhos onde foram encontrados. Ela conseguiu 3 companhias... - e ela lhe passou o restante dos dados.

- Ok... Ah Bones, vou pegar carona com você hoje até a sua casa... - e antes que Brennan conseguisse terminar de pronunciar o "Por quê?" ele lhe cortou - Não me pergunte! Apenas... não pergunte, ok? - e desligou. Brennan sentiu uma certa raiva na sua voz, que achou melhor não questionar mesmo.

Booth puxou os dados sobre as agências de transporte e o resto do dia passou voando. Ele não ouviu Sully batendo a porta, só viu sua presença quando ele já estava colado a frente da sua mesa. Ele deu um pulo para trás em resposta, o que deixou Sully rindo pela concentração de Booth.

- Vamos? Todo mundo já foi embora! - Sully disse sorrindo.

- Eu te empresto o carro e você ainda me apressa... que beleza! - disse ele levantando e pegando o casaco – É, tudo bem... já está mesmo na hora de ir.

Booth fora dirigindo até o Jeffersonian e não viu que alguém o seguia. Quando chegaram ao Jeffersonian, parou na rua para que Sully já seguisse o caminho, e não gostou nada dele ter insistido em entrar no instituto, tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo aquilo somente para ver Brennan, ou seria para tirar-lhe a paciência que já não tinha com ele?

Quando Booth chegara a sala de Brennan, com Sully em seu calcanhar, ele bateu a porta e soltou um sorriso charmoso quando ela virou o rosto do notebook. Ela não conseguiu resistir e soltou um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Bone, já está pronta para irmos para casa? - disse Booth animadamente, batendo e esfregando as palmas das mãos. Só então que Brennan se dera conta que Sully também estava lá.

- Booth, nós vamos para a minha casa! - ela enfatizou o minha.

- Ok, ok... está pronta para irmos para a sua casa? - agora foi a vez dele enfatizar o sua.

- Olá Tempe! – disse Sully saindo de trás de Booth, que colocou um bico no rosto que poderia ser cômico – Vocês querem ir jantar?

E antes que Booth pudesse responder, gritar ou até mesmo atirar nele, Brennan respondeu.

- Não, obrigada Sully, convidei Angela e Hodgins para jantar em casa! - Brennan finalizou, enquanto fechava seu notebook e o colocava na mochila – Booth, vamos apressá-los. Estou com fome. Tchau Sully. - Booth teve vontade de rir da cara que Sully fez, ela nem ao menos o convidou e ainda praticamente o expulsou, que sem muita alternativa deu tchau para todos e foi.

Sully ficara nervoso por seu plano de pegar o carro de Booth para poder sair com Brennan com mais privacidade não ter dado certo e saíra do Jeffersonian xingando baixo. Entrou no carro e não notou que alguém o esperava lá dentro.

----------------------------------------

- Chamou o Hodgins e a Angela... e a Cam? - Disse ele sendo sarcástico, pra quem queria ficar a sós com ela, eles iriam ter bastante companhia para a noite.

- Cam já tem compromisso... alguma coisa na família dela!

- Oh... sem mais perguntas! - disse Booth se assustando a menção da família de Cam.

Chegaram a sala de Angela, que já estava colocando o casaco e Hodgins não muito tempo depois apareceu a porta da sala dela já pronto para ir. Hodgins e Angela foram em um carro e Booth e Brennan em outro, chegaram a casa de Brennan e pediram comida chinesa. Enquanto esperavam bebericavam vinho e conversavam. Brennan achou que não correria perigo de o ocorrido da noite anterior se repetir, já que estavam acompanhados. Quando a comida chegou, comeram e continuavam bebendo e a noite se estendeu assim...

Depois que terminaram, Brennan se levantou recolhendo os potes vazios e levando pra cozinha e Booth a ajudou. Hodgins e Angela nem ao menos perceberam que eles haviam ido pra cozinha, conversavam animadamente, relembrando de como era enquanto ainda estavam juntos.

Quando jogaram todos os lixos e terminaram com a pouca louça que havia sido suja, a terceira garrafa de vinho já estava na mão de Booth que voltava para a sala, mas parou na porta da cozinha. Hodgins e Angela se beijavam no sofá. Pelo jeito eles fizeram as pazes, pensou Booth que deu meia volta para voltar a cozinha e trombou com Brennan no caminho.

- Booth, o que está fazendo? Vamos para a sala! - disse Brennan com um olhar confuso.

- Não, não... não iremos pra sala não! - disse ele bloqueando a passagem dela com o próprio corpo e a empurrando para trás apenas com os passos – Hodgins e Angela estão se agarrando no sofá.

- Eles não estavam separados? E Roxie? - disse Brennan ainda confusa, ainda dando pequenos passos para trás.

- Pelo jeito a ex, virou ex de novo. E nós não vamos interrompê-los né? - disse ele na hora em que ela encostou as costas no balcão da cozinha. Eles estavam tão próximos, Booth apoiou a garrafa de vinho e os dois braços no balcão fechando Brennan no lugar. Ele olhou nos fundos dos olhos dela, ele podia ver que ela sabia o que iria fazer.

Ele desceu sua boca até encontrar a dela, que permaneceu fechada durante o primeiro micro-segundo que se seguiu. A língua de Booth explorava a de Brennan como se pedisse por mais, as mãos de Brennan que estavam largadas em volta de seu corpo, agora tomavam a nuca e os cabelos de Booth, cuidando para que ele não parasse o beijo. Booth sentiu o consentimento de Brennan e suas mãos tomaram a cintura dela, fazendo com que ele aproximasse mais o seu quadril do dela, fazendo uma leve pressão em Brennan contra o balcão. Quando Brennan sentiu o volume de Booth contra seu quadril soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo que se intensificava cada vez mais. Ele a ergueu por um momento e a sentou na bancada, fazendo-a ficar mais alta e seus beijos agora se espalhavam pelo pescoço enquanto sua mão deslizava pela barriga dela por baixo da blusa vermelha que ela vestia. Brennan inclinou a cabeça para trás, estava tão intenso que ela não conseguia raciocinar, pensar, lembrar... seu cérebro só mandava mensagens de luxúria pra ela, idéias de o que fazer com Booth. Quando as mãos de Booth estavam quase chegando a seus seios e ele mordia levemente a pontinha de sua orelha enviando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, uma voz veio da sala.  
- Brennan? Booth? Vocês estão ai?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capa do capitulo 6:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap6 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Era Hodgins. Eles não tinham notado eles saindo da sala, e agora o procuravam. Angela dera uma bronca em Hodgins, como sempre, ela imaginou que algo poderia ter acontecido e não deviam interromper. Só que desta vez ela estava certa.

- Est... estamos aqui! - Disse Brennan interrompendo a frase para soltar uma tosse para que sua voz voltasse ao normal e não saísse tão rouca. Ela saltou do balcão e foi para a sala, dando uma olhada de relance em Booth que se apoiava no balcão ao lado dela, abaixando sua cabeça e respirando fundo várias vezes. Ela sabia que a respiração dele estava tão acelerada quanto a dela, entre outros motivos que ele precisava respirar bastante. Booth amaldiçoou Hodgins por ter falado o nome deles. Raios, por que eles também não continuaram se agarrando? Depois de um longo tempo, respirando e tentando tirar o corpo, as reações e expressões de Brennan de alguns minutos atrás da cabeça para conseguir se juntar aos outros, ele conseguira e foi pra sala.

Dessa vez Angela e Hodgins estavam abraçados, e Brennan sentara numa poltrona em frente a eles. Booth sentiu que agora ela o iria evitar ao máximo, ele ficou mais um pouco na sala conversando, até que achou melhor dar boa noite a todos e ir para o quarto de hóspedes, assim poderia tomar um banho frio e esquecer do que havia acontecido, novamente. Ele estava cansado e precisava descansar para o dia seguinte.

Brennan agradeceu mentalmente quando Booth se retirou para o quarto. Hodgins e Angela não se estenderam por muito tempo, em aproximadamente meia hora já estavam indo embora. Assim Brennan pode ir para o quarto, tomar um banho, relaxar e tentar dormir novamente com o Booth no quarto ao lado.

------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade, um homem dirigia o carro de Booth, e no banco de trás um corpo estirado adormecido pela seringa de Valium aplicada a sua jugular assim que entrou no carro. O motorista sussurrava palavras de maldição enquanto dirigia. "Você vai pagar Booth! Eu avisei... eu avisei!".

Ele encostou o carro e desceu levando o corpo envolto em um tapete que ele arranjara, fora direto para o quarto do motel que havia escolhido. Ele havia pago uma semana de antecedência para que não fosse incomodado. Era um motel térreo, e parecia estar vazio, o que facilitaria muito seu trabalho.

Ao entrar no quarto jogou o corpo que carregava no chão, fazendo um barulho de osso batendo. Foi até o carro e pegou algumas sacolas que tinha comprado, puxou a cadeira mais próxima e puxou o corpo do chão o jogando na cadeira de madeira barata que havia no quarto, tirou sua roupa, o deixando só de cueca, amarrou seus pés na cadeira e suas mãos para trás transpassando a corda pela madeira. E pra finalizar amarrou um lenço em sua boca, para que não pudesse gritar, apesar do motel estar vazio, era melhor não correr o risco.

Ele esperou até que a dose da droga havia passado e o homem acordara. Sully olhava de um lado para o outro assustado sem saber onde estava, ou como tinha chegado ali. Nos anos trabalhando no FBI nunca havia lhe ocorrido nada parecido e ele estava desesperado no momento.

- Agente Booth... eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas o senhor me forçou! Eu pedi para que parasse de investigar... eu avisei! Agora você irá pagar... Você e a sua namoradinha Dra. Brennan... - disse ele, como se brigasse com uma criança.

Ao ouvir isso, Sully começou a se debater na cadeira e a gritar "Eu não sou o Booth, Tempe não é a namorada dele!", mas com a mordaça apenas se ouvia ruídos, nada de palavras.

- Ohhh Booth... ficou irritado porque falei da sua namorada? Eu vi o jeito que vocês andam juntos. Sempre se provocando... mas ela também irá pagar por não me ouvir... e você não poderá fazer nada preso aqui! - ele falava calmamente, enquanto Sully uivava de raiva das palavras dele – Sabe, eu te falei que não valia a pena, elas não eram garotas direitas!

Antes que Sully recomeçasse os grunidos, ele pegou um pedaço de madeira que parecia ser um estrado de cama, pegou impulso e acertou com força o rosto de Sully. Isso fez que ele quase caísse da cadeira e seu rosto ficasse com um grande hematoma e um corte na altura do supercílio. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos. Nos intervalos de impulso das "pauladas" o agressor o chamava de Booth e o ficava lembrando de Brennan, a mencionando como sua namorada. O que deixava Sully mais furioso. Cada vez seu ódio aumentava mais, ele gritava: "Tempe não é a namorada dele! Eu não sou o Booth", em vão, a mordaça impedia qualquer som entendível. Quando já estava ensangüentado, e com o rosto em frangalhos o seqüestrador parou.

Não por muito tempo, ele foi até sua mala e voltou com um alicate em mãos. Sully piscava várias vezes, tentando afastar o sangue dos olhos e visualizar o que ele tinha nas mãos. Ele usou o alicate para prensar as dobras dos dedos de Sully, que uivava de dor e sempre repetia as mesmas palavras, até que desmaiou.

-------------------------------------------------

Quando Brennan acordou, ela sentiu o aroma de café entrando pelo seu quarto. Booth, ela pensou e um sorriso surgiu, junto com a lembrança deles na cozinha na noite anterior. Ela respirou fundo forçando sua mente a racionalizar, o que era aquilo? Por que ela se entregara tão fácil ao mínimo toque dele? Ela nunca fora de fazer isso. Não com quem ela não queria, não que Booth não fosse desejável, o que ela claramente sabia que era o total contrário, mas havia uma linha, havia coisas a serem preservadas e não somente a necessidade biológica.

Ela olhou o relógio e achou melhor se trocar, ou poderiam chegar atrasados. Se trocou rapidamente e fora pra cozinha, atrás do cheiro de café que se espalhava pelo apartamento. Chegou a cozinha e vira a imagem dos seus mais recentes sonhos, e o que ela menos queria presenciar nesse momento em que ela tentava tornar tudo tão racional. Booth estava fazendo ovos mexidos, sem camisa. Ela já o vira sem camisa muitas vezes, mas de um tempo pra cá, essa imagem lhe surtia um efeito imediato. Ele virou e a pegou encostada ao batente da porta, olhando para baixo.

- Bom dia, Bones! Espero não ter te acordado. Não consegui dormir por muito tempo, resolvi fazer algo de útil. Aqui está seu café! - disse ele apontando para um monte de torradas, geléias, cereais, leite... entre outras coisas.

Brennan se sentou, ainda sem palavras pela quantidade de coisas que havia na mesa. Nem se ela quisesse conseguiria comer tudo. Ela optou pelo cereal, enquanto Booth comia os ovos com torradas, conversando naturalmente.

Acabaram e foram para o Jeffersonian, onde Booth havia marcado com Sully para que ele lhe devolvesse o carro. Já se passava das 17 horas e nada de Sully aparecer, Booth já estava mais que impaciente, tudo o que ele podia fazer por la e com telefonemas, ele já havia feito. E Brennan já começava a ficar irritada, pois Booth impaciente e sem nada pra fazer sem seus arquivos do FBI, resultavam em ele na plataforma a seguindo e perguntando o que ela estava fazendo de 5 em 5 minutos.

- Booth, ligue para o Bureau e veja se ele não foi direto pra lá! Eu estou tentando me concentrar. - disse ela soltando lhe um sorriso, pela cara de criança que ele fazia enquanto rodava na cadeira giratória.

- Bones, eu já liguei pra lá! Eles disseram que não tem nenhum sinal desse... do Sully! - disse ele soltando um sorriso charmoso "light" - Você está tão incomodada assim comigo aqui que me quer longe?

Não podendo escolher melhor momento para aparecer, Angela surge na plataforma.

- Por que você quer o Booth longe, Brenn querida?

- Eu não quero ele longe... não foi isso que eu disse!

- Hummm, então você quer ele por perto? Muito perto? - Angie soltou um risinho.

- Angie, você veio aqui pra...? - Brennan resolveu mudar de assunto, quem sabe assim ninguém perceberia que ela ficou um pouco corada, realmente, a proximidade deles na noite anterior tinha sido... demais.

- Ok, eu pesquisei as transportadoras que fazem entregas nos trajetos em que as meninas foram encontradas ou nas rodovias próximas, reduzindo a 3. Agora, reduzi a margem, pesquisando por transportadoras que fizeram os trajetos nas épocas em que as garotas foram mortas, e cheguei a uma. - disse ela apertando o aparelho em sua mão, para que aparecesse na tela as informações, que ela acabara de mencionar.

- Bones, vou precisar do seu carro emprestado! - Brennan assentiu e lhe entregou as chaves.

Booth pegara a rodovia para chegar a transportadora indicada por Angela, e não viu que um caminhão o seguia. Enquanto se encaminhava para lá tentava sem sucesso ligar para Sully, que só caia na caixa postal. Já era noite, e nada de Sully.

O transito começava a ficar carregado, e Booth foi surpreendido com um caminhão que aos poucos ia se dirigindo para cima dele, vindo do seu lado direito. Como estava na via expressa, não tinha pra onde fugir, não podendo acelerar pois havia o carro a frente. A batida em alta velocidade fez com que o carro de Brennan que Booth dirigia raspasse na barra de proteção e soltasse faiscas. O caminhão se afastou e voltou com uma investida mais forte, que fez Booth perder o controle do carro e capotar pela rodovia. O carro ficara contorcido em metal, destruido.

------------------------------------------------

Quando Sully acordou, estava sentindo dor em todo o rosto e em suas mãos, e podia jurar que não sentia alguns dedos. Momentos depois, o autor de seus hematomas, entrou pela porta do quarto batendo a porta logo atrás de si.

- Agente Booth... tenho uma surpresa pra você! Acho que acabei de matar sua namoradinha! - disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos de Sully, que agora lacrimejava e queimava de raiva – Eu vou tirar sua mordaça para que você beba um pouco de água, se você gritar, te garanto que se arrependerá!

Assim que ele tirou a mordaça, Sully falou com raiva em suas palavras.

- Eu não sou Agente Booth, sou Agente Sully seu desgraçado, o que você fez com a Tempe? - Suas palavras saíram entre os dentes, a dor era muita.

O seqüestrador não entendia bem o porquê, mas via verdade em sua voz. E resolveu averiguar, puxando a carteira de Sully. Soltando um grito de maldição ao ler o nome do Agente. Ele amordaçou Sully de novo, e com um movimento rápido e forte dera uma cadeirada na cabeça do Agente que desmaiara na hora.

--------------------------------------------

Cam entrara na sala de Brennan, e a vira atrás do notebook digitando informações sobre o caso. Quando ela a viu na porta, Brennan disse:

- Oi Cam, o Booth chegou?

- Dra. Brennan, eu tenho uma notícia ruim para lhe dar.

Brennan saltou da cadeira no susto e estava encarando Cam com um olhar assustado.

- O que houve? - disse ela, tentando manter a calma na voz.

- O Agente Sully... está no Sibley Memorial Hospital‎. Ele foi sequestrado ontem, e pelo que fui informada ele foi torturado pelo assassino que você e o Booth estão procurando.

Brennan avançou no telefone, apertando sua discagem rápida, a qual só caia na caixa postal, seu rosto ficou mais branco que o natural. Cam avançou para tentar acalmá-la.

- Dra. Brennan, falei com o médico e Sully irá ficar bem... - ela foi interrompida.

- Eu não consigo falar com o Booth... - Brennan também fora interrompida com a chegada de Angela que ao ouvir o nome de Booth, colocou a mão na boca ao choque.

- Então você já sabe, querida? - a artista já começava a lacrimejar.

- Eu acabei de contar a Dra. Brennna que Sully está... - Cam foi interrompida.

- Não do Sully... - Angela, agora estava segurando as mãos de Brennan – Brenn, querida, você tem que ser forte.

- O que houve Angie? - Brennan dera um passo pra trás.

- Booth está em coma no Providence Hospital‎, o assassino fez ele capotar com o seu carro.

- Em qual dos dois hospitais você vai ficar Dra. Brennan??? - Cam perguntou, como se as notícias já não fossem suficientes.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capa do capitulo 7:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap7 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Quando Edward Rotts descobriu que havia pego o agente errado, não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu abandona-lo na frente do hospital mais próximo e fugir. Era o melhor que podia fazer, mas antes de fazê-lo precisava se despedir de sua família. Ele viajava muito, e pra curar seu desejo acabava se envolvendo com mulheres pelo caminho, e as matava. Seria muito desgosto pra sua mulher saber que ele a traia e aquelas mulheres se ofereciam a ele. Não eram mulheres descentes, não como sua imaculada esposa que vivia para cuidar de seus filhos. Ele não poderia correr o risco que sua mulher descobrisse as suas 'puladas de cerca'.

Ele fora para casa, se despedir como se tivesse indo para outra viagem de trabalho. Fez sua mala, e um pouco antes de sair, decidiu que jantaria com sua família para sua despedida oficial.

No meio do jantar, ele ouve batidas na porta. Vai atender e é rendido por Agentes do FBI, que invadem sua casa e rendem sua mulher e filhos. Ao ver o medo, nos olhos de sua família ele resolve se entregar.

Tudo o que ele havia feito, era para evitar o sofrimento de sua família, sem olhar a quem. E ele podia ver, que conseguira exatamente o contrário.

---------------------------------------------------

Brennan tentava racionalizar tudo aquilo, Angela podia ver como as pupilas de Brennan dilataram assim que ela ouviu sobre Booth. Ela avançou em sua cadeira, pegou sua blusa e bolsa e saiu em disparada sem falar ou sequer olhar para Cam e Angela que permaneciam em pé e apenas observando, ela andava rápido, quase correndo até chegar ao estacionamento do Jeffersonian. Ela havia esquecido que seu carro não estava mais lá, Booth, ela lembrou. Aquilo fez uma lagrima sair de seu olho, e ela nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Muitas vezes acontecera de pessoas queridas a ela estarem em um hospital, mas nem por isso ela chorava, ou não conseguia raciocinar.

Ela correu em direção aos portões do Jeffersonian, e deu sinal ao primeiro taxi que passou. Entrou rapidamente e deu o endereço de um hospital perto dali. E o apressou.

------------------------------------------------

Angela e Cam ficaram sem reação a resposta de Brennan. Elas a observaram voar pela porta, e desaparecer rapidamente pelos corredores do Jeffersonian, e só depois disso se entreolharam, com as expressões completamente estarrecidas.

- Então... Você acha que ela vai pra onde??? - Cam perguntou ainda com a boca semi-aberta da cena que se passou.

- Eu faço uma idéia... - Angela disse, apenas virando a visão novamente ao caminho feito por Brennan. Seus olhos abertos espantados pela reação da amiga, ela nunca imaginou isso.

------------------------------------

Brennan avançava correndo pela porta da frente do hospital, ela havia pago o taxi e nem esperara o troco, ela só queria ver o quanto ele estava machucado. O seu cérebro não parava de passar as palavras ditas por Cam e Angela, Sully torturado e Booth em um acidente de carro, como tudo isso poderia ter acontecido? Sua mente começava a racionalizar, era para Booth estar no lugar de Sully e ela no lugar de Booth, de novo... mais uma vez ele sofria em seu lugar.

Ela avançou até o balcão de informações do hospital Providence, e a enfermeira prontamente a atendeu.

- Pois não senhora?

- Por favor, gostaria de ter informações de Booth, Seeley Booth! - Ela falava ansiosa.

- A senhora sabe em qual quarto ele está? - A enfermeira via a pressa na voz de Brennan.

- Me informaram que ele estava na UTI... - a voz de Brennan falhou, aquela sigla a deixava sem ar.

- Desculpe senhora, mas se ele estiver na UTI não pode receber visita, vou ver quem é o médico dele, assim você poderá conseguir alguma informação. - A enfermeira podia ver o quanto ela estava ansiosa e, podia até mesmo ler o medo em seus olhos.

- Obrigada. - Brennan se rendeu, mas seus ombros continuavam tensos.

A enfermeira buscava no computador, na parte de UTI e nada retornava quando adicionava o nome.

- A senhora poderia soletrar o nome por favor?

- B-O-O-T-H, S-E-E-L-E-Y. - disse Brennan ansiosa.

- Desculpe senhora, mas não consta nada aqui. Ele pode ter sido transferido pra um quarto... ou...

- Ou o que? - Brennan quase pulava o balcão.

- Ou... o paciente faleceu.

----------------------------------------------------

No hospital Sibley Memorial, Sully gritava ao telefone do quarto 1024.

- Como assim faz 1 hora que Temperance saiu daí??? - ele estava indignado.

- Sim Sully, faz 1 hora que ela saiu daqui, assim como eu e a Dra. Saroyan já falamos pra você! - dizia Angela já com a cara de tédio depois de 20 minutos ao telefone falando a mesma coisa.

Sully estava indignado por Brennan não estar lá, ele tinha sido torturado e queria tirar essa história dela e Booth estarem juntos a limpo. A raiva que o consumia por ter sido torturado no lugar de Booth lhe fazia ferver o sangue, e nem sequer Brennan fora vê-lo. Ele desligou o telefone, após um breve adeus de Angela, e pensou onde Brennan poderia estar? Não, ela não teria ido ver Booth em vez dele, ou teria?

------------------------------------------


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capa do capitulo 8:** i371 . photobucket . com / albums / oo151 / jbp / Bones / cap8 . jpg [tire os espaços]

Finalmente encontraram Booth no hospital, a enfermeira que havia feito a busca o procurara no sistema pela UTI, sendo que Booth não havia entrado ou sequer passado pela UTI. Ele havia chegado com alguns hematomas, cortes e uma luxação no braço sendo, por isso, sedado e deixado em observação. Brennan só conseguira essas informações após a enfermeira conversar com alguns médicos, enquanto ela sentia seu sangue gelar por todo o corpo. Seu medo era iminente. Quando conversou com o residente encarregado de cuidar de Booth ficou mais calma, mas não totalmente. Após ouvir todos os dados clínicos de Booth e até mesmo ver os raios-x tirados, ela se acalmou e pediu para vê-lo, o que foi atendido já que ele estava no quarto e poderia ter um acompanhante.

Ela entrou no quarto vagarosamente, e deu de cara com uma enfermeira saindo que apenas balançou a cabeça como se a cumprimentasse. Avistou Booth, pelo que ela podia ver ele tinha um corte na testa no lado esquerdo e um hematoma bem grande e roxo do lado direito, perto do olho descendo pela bochecha. "Era pra você estar no lugar dele", Brennan pensou e aquilo fez uma corrente de frio passar por seu corpo. Ele apesar do braço enfaixado, hematomas e cortes, mantinha um sono tranquilo. "Ele está sedado", pensou ela avançando até puxar a cadeira para perto da cama e sentar, sem tirar os olhos dele por nem mesmo um segundo. Ela olhava tudo, seu rosto, seu peito nu, seu braço enfaixado... ela segurou sua outra mão, estava quente. Ela podia sentir seu pulso, isso realmente a fez se acalmar, muito mais do que ela poderia sequer imaginar.

Ela sorria, quase gargalhava baixinho, e ela nem sabia o porquê.

- O que é engraçado, Bones? - ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquele apelido, que só ele, e Parker, usavam.

- Nada... você está bem, Booth? - dessa vez foi Booth quem sorriu e logo em seguida fez uma careta de dor.

- Bom, você sabe... já estive melhor! Mas estou bem, tirando o braço luxado, esse corte na testa e alguns hematomas. Eu poderia ir pra casa, mas o médico...

- Booth, eu vi seus raios-x, não tem nada que possa ser fatal, mas o médico quer que você fique em observação pra garantir que não tenha nenhuma hemorragia interna, e eu concordo com ele.

Booth sorriu, aquele sorriso charmoso, que logo se transformou em careta de dor. Ele sabia que ela admitindo ou não, estava preocupada com ele. E isso podia deixá-lo muito feliz.

Foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira que entrou trazendo uma bandeja, colocando-a na frente de Booth. Brennan sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir da cara de nojo que Booth fez ao ver a comida.

- Booth, você quer que eu vá na cantina e compre algo pra você? - Booth sorriu.

- Bones, você faria isso por mim?

- Por que não? A cantina não é tão longe! - disse ela, como se fosse óbvio – O que você quer que eu traga?

- Qualquer coisa que tenha uma cara melhor que isso... - falou ele, levantando a colher com a mão esquerda meio desajeitado e deixando a sopa com cara de papel molhado escorrendo pela colher – pelo menos a sobremesa tá muito boa! - ele agora a olhava com um olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar, ela podia jurar que era de malícia, mas seu cérebro negava ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que, o que é??? - disse ela, agora curiosa pela expressão do rosto dele.

- Frutas, Bones, apenas frutas... - disse ele dando um sorriso que deixou Brennan desconfiada, como se ele estivesse aprontando, mas em um hospital? Devia ser coisa da cabeça dela.

Brennan fora até a cantina e comprara alguns lanches pra Booth, ela não sabia ao certo o que ele queria, então comprou algumas coisas que acreditava que ele gostaria. Voltando para o quarto, ela entregou a ele e viu como os seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver os lanches, definitivamente, ele parecia uma criança, ela pensou e sorriu por dentro. "Espera, por que você está feliz, Dra. Brennan?", ela pensava e continuava a questionar aquilo.

Eles comeram e conversaram como se estivessem sentados no Jeffersonian ou no FBI, ao invés de um hospital. Booth perguntava a ela o que havia acontecido, por que haviam tentado matar ele. E Brennan se deu conta de que estava no hospital há algumas horas e nem ao menos sabia o que havia acontecido com o caso, ou com Sully. Ela explicou pra Booth o que sabia, e começou a se lamentar pois deveria ser ela no lugar dele.

Booth pegou sua mão e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, ele estava realmente sério e seus olhos não tinham aquele brilho que geralmente tinha, e ela podia jurar que estava ali até agora a pouco.

- Bones, se fosse você nesta cama, eu é que nunca iria me perdoar!

- Booth, você tem que parar de ser super protetor, eu sei que é seu instinto de macho-alfa... - Brennan foi interrompida por Booth.

- Nada disso Bones, nem começa com essa história de "antropologicamente falando"! Você quer um pouco da minha sobremesa? - Brennan podia ver um brilho nos olhos de Booth, e uma expressão...

- Fruta? Não, obrigada, eu estou satisfeita.

- Nem... morangos, Bones? - disse ele colocando um morango na boca e olhando pra ela, com uma expressão falsa de decepção, enquanto segurava um riso.

Brennan sentiu suas bochechas corarem, e já ia abrindo a boca para lhe dar uma resposta quando alguém bateu a porta e antes que alguém dissesse algo, Angela entrou.

- Estou interrompendo algo? - como sempre, ela sorria maliciosamente passando o olho de Brennan para Booth.

- Não Angie, o Booth ta comendo a sobremesa – Brennan falava calmamente, o que fez Booth a olhar com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Oh, bem... querida, eu vim dar noticias, já que você não ligou e nem falou onde ia. Brenn, você me assustou, você ficou tão branca e saiu correndo quando soube do Booth e do Sully.

- O que? O que aconteceu com o Sully? Você saiu correndo? - A expressão de Booth passou de espanto e susto para uma expressão divertida, ela havia corrido para vê-lo?

- Eu não corri. Só apressei os passos...

- A gente não sabia pra onde você tinha ido, se tinha optado por ir no hospital ver o Sully ou vindo pra cá... Seu celular está desligado, então eu vim pra cá e a Cam foi até o outro hospital – Angela explicava.

- Você veio correndo pra cá? - Booth agora sorria pra Brennan.

- Eu não vim correndo, já disse! E o que tem de notícia sobre o caso? - Brennan tentava mudar de assunto.

- Bom, quando cheguei perguntei se a enfermeira da recepção tinha visto uma mulher com as suas características... e ela disse que sim, e a chamou de "a desesperada" – Angela riu.

- Eu não estava desesperada, só um pouco preocupada – Brennan falava séria, como se explicasse.

- Sim querida, sim... - ela sorriu pra Booth, que também sorria olhando para Brennan – Mas eu vim falar sobre o caso pra vocês. Podem ficar tranquilos, o caminhoneiro já foi preso. Vocês não correm risco de vida mais! - disse Angela sorrindo – O FBI foi pra casa dele após Sully fazer um retrato falado, ele foi rendido e admitiu que havia matado as garotas.

- E o que o Sully tem a ver com essa história? - Booth perguntou.

- Booth querido, o caminhoneiro contou que ele estava furioso por você e Brenn estarem perto de pega-lo, e os seguiu durante alguns dias, – Angela falava e prendia a total atenção dos dois a sua frente – e havia planejado pegar vocês dois, mas com a troca de carros ele pegou a pessoa errada.

- Então era para o Booth estar no lugar do Sully e eu no lugar do Booth? - Brennan falava como se ligasse os pontos.

- Sim querida, isso mesmo – Angela fez uma careta.

---------------------------------------

Cam chegara ao hospital e soube do quadro clínico de Sully, ele havia sido torturado de formas terríveis. Ela e Angela haviam combinado de assim que soubessem algo, ligariam uma para outra. Ela estava no quarto com Sully, enquanto ele questionava o porquê de Brennan não estar lá. Ela foi salva por seu telefone tocando.

- Olá Angela, a Dra. Brennan está ai? - Após a resposta de Angela e um breve resumo sobre o estado de Booth – Oh! Que ótimo! Sully quer saber quando a Dra. Brennan virá visita-lo – Ela esperou a resposta do outro lado, então ofereceu o telefone para Sully – Dra. Brennan vai falar com você.

- Olá Tempe.

- Oi Sully, sinto muito, não posso ir. Booth precisa de mim. Depois nos falamos, ok? - Brennan nem ao menos esperou uma resposta, ela havia desligado.

- Ela... ela desligou!

Cam tinha vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Após ouvir as palavras diretamente de Brennan, Sully se convenceu de que não teria mais jeito, não teria mais volta com Brennan. Ele finalmente deitou-se quieto e parou de reclamar.

--------------------------------

Angela, Brennan e Booth conversaram durante um bom tempo, até que Angela se movimentou para ir embora.

- Brenn querida, você vem comigo? Eu te deixo em casa! - Angela ofereceu a amiga.

- Obrigada Angie, eu vou...

- Bones, eu estou bem, vá pra sua casa e você pode voltar amanhã – disse ele lhe enviando um sorriso charmoso.

- Ok, ok! Vocês ganharam! Booth, você quer que eu traga algo?

- Você poderia passar na minha casa e me trazer algumas roupas?

Ele estava realmente usando muito o sorriso charmoso ultimamente, mas era eficiente em todos os momentos, nunca se gastando ou deixando de funcionar.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Brennan já estava no hospital acompanhada de uma mala pequena que havia pego na casa de Booth e um saco de papel com o café da manhã, ela entrou no quarto e Booth já a esperava. Ele recebeu alta no começo da noite, e Brennan o acompanhou até em casa, apesar de Booth insistir que estava muito bem e que não sentia mais dor nos hematomas e nem na mão. Depois de jantarem Brennan fora embora com a promessa de que dia seguinte, depois de passar no Jeffersonian, ela iria para a casa de Booth novamente.

Brennan fora pra casa e dormira rápido, mas acordou durante a madrugada. De novo o sonho com Booth, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela se questionava, e racionalizava que havia uma linha entre eles que Booth havia imposto e que ela precisava respeitar. Havia muito a perder, sempre muito a perder, ela não poderia perder Booth, quando havia ouvido que ele estava na UTI seu sangue gelou, podia soar egoísta, mas ela não conseguiria sobreviver a perda de outra pessoa querida. "Querida", Booth era mais do que isso, e ultimamente ele não vinha ajudando-a a dispersar esses pensamentos. Ela fora até a cozinha e tomara água gelada e tentara mudar seu pensamento para algo que não fosse "Booth". Voltara pra cama, e pensando no que precisava fazer no Jeffersonian no dia seguinte, ela adormeceu.

O dia seguinte fora corrido, ela fora para o Jeffersonian e todo o trabalho estava acumulado do dia anterior que ela havia passado no hospital com Booth. Era sábado, e como não havia um caso novo, o Jeffersonian estava praticamente vazio. Ela conseguiu terminar o relatório do caso, e se deu conta de que havia passado quase um dia todo, já estava perto do sol se por quando ela chegou a casa de Booth.

Bateu na porta e foi pega de surpresa por quem atendeu.

- Parker?!?! - Foi ouvida uma voz vinda do quarto, Booth, perguntando quem era.

- É a Bones, papai! - Parker respondeu gritando também.

O garoto avançou e apertou a mão de Brennan a puxando pra dentro da casa, fechando a porta em seguida e a puxou correndo para a sala. Brennan havia esquecido que hoje era sábado e que chegara o dia de Booth ficar com Parker, pudera, havia acontecido tantas coisas. Parker se sentou no chão em frente a tv e colocou na mão de Brennan um controle do Nintendo Wii que ele estava jogando.

- Bones, joga Guitar Hero¹ comigo???

- Eu não sei o que isso... Eu nunca joguei... - disse Brennan olhando o controle em sua mão, ainda meio confusa do que deveria fazer com aquilo.

- Esse aqui é o verde, esse é o vermelho e esse o amarelo. Quando a cor aparecer, você aperta... - disse Parker dando as instruções e sentando-se no chão animadamente.

Booth só podia sorrir com a cena que via, Parker vibrava e dava pulinhos sentado de excitação pelo jogo, e Brennan estava realmente concentrada em apertar os botões corretos no momento certo. Tocando Hot Blooded na tv. E antes dele sentar no sofá junto com Brennan, ele ouviu a campainha e foi atender, finalmente a pizza havia chegado.

Após terminarem a música, Booth os chamou pra comer. Ele definitivamente via uma família, como ele queria. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Tão logo terminaram de comer e Parker novamente havia grudado em Brennan, e ela podia jurar que até mesmo gostava do jeitinho encantador do garoto que havia deitado em seu colo enquanto o pai havia colocado um filme para ele assistir, ele pedira novamente que Brennan ficasse com ele e assistisse o filme, dessa vez, "O Superman". E mais uma vez, ele acabou dormindo em seu colo. Após o filme, Booth o pegou no colo e o deixou na cama. Ele e Brennan discutiram sobre ela dormir em sua cama e ele no sofá, mas seus argumentos foram mais forte, então ele ao menos a convenceu de que chamaria o taxi, sempre o cavalheirismo.

--------------------------------

Assim que o crepúsculo havia terminado, já podia se falar que o domingo estava chegando ao fim, Brennan havia passado o dia escrevendo seu livro e resolvera que tomar um banho de banheira seria uma boa finalização para seu dia. Ela estava enchendo a banheira com água morna e jogara alguns sais, tirou sua camiseta e calça de moleton, quando ouviu a campainha de sua casa.

Ela pegara o roupão branco que havia deixado próximo a banheira para quando saísse, e foi até a porta, amarrando o nó um pouco antes de abrir a porta.

- Booth? O que aconteceu? - ela logo ficou alarmada.

- Calma Bones, não aconteceu nada... – disse ele passando a mão pela nuca – desculpa, você tem companhia? - ele fez uma cara de 'cachorro abandonado'.

- Não, eu estava entrando no banho... mas o que ouve? - disse ela enquanto ele entrava.

- Eu fui levar Parker até a casa da Rebecca, e ele me fez prometer que eu iria lhe trazer este desenho assim que o deixasse lá! - ele lhe ofereceu um papel.

No papel tinham três pessoas desenhadas de mãos dadas; Booth, Brennan e Parker no meio. Ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que veio a sua boca quando viu no topo do papel uma 'dedicatória': Para Bones, com uma letra infantil escrita com giz de cera.

- Oh! Agradeça Parker por mim – disse Brennan dobrando o papel e colocando em sua bancada – Quer beber alguma coisa, Booth?

- Pode deixar que eu pego Bones – disse Booth avançando por ela, tentando mudar um pouco o pensamento que insistia em imaginar o que havia, ou o que não havia, por baixo do roupão dela.

Booth abriu a geladeira atrás da garrafa de vinho, mas o que ele viu o deixou congelado por alguns segundos. Havia uma travessa de vidro recheada de morangos, o pensamento de Booth parecia ferver, ele esqueceu do vinho e pegou a travessa de morangos. Quando fechou a porta da geladeira viu que Brennan procurava as taças para que eles bebessem o vinho.

- Bones, o que é isso?

- Morangos, Booth! - ela disse cética. Mas mesmo lhe respondendo o que ele perguntara, ela sentiu o seu corpo tremer.

Booth apoiou a travessa na bancada e deu passos largos em direção de Brennan que recuou até encostar as costas no balcão da cozinha. Ele a prensou, sem ao menos encostar nela. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, e ela sabia que seu coração estava ficando acelerado.

- Você se lembra daquela noite... - disse ele um pouco ofegante – e também ficou imaginando como elas poderiam ter terminado...

- Booth... - ela tentava, mas as palavras quase não saiam. Brennan, respira, Brennan, raciocine, fale calmamente - ... a linha, nós...

- Dane-se a linha!

Booth avançou o pouco que os separava alcançou a boca de Brennan, ele pensou que ela fosse impedi-lo ou ao menos dificultar o beijo, mas ao menor toque de seus lábios nos dela, ele pôde aprofundar o beijo. As mãos de Brennan correram para seu pescoço e passava pelos cabelos de Booth o puxando para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. A boca dela era quente e convidativa, e Booth se deliciava com ela, aquele beijo no natal havia sido, não... não havia sido, fora algo muito menor do que era agora.

Separaram suas bocas para conseguirem respirar, a respiração ofegante e aquele beijo sedento era uma combinação perigosa, definitivamente. Booth olhou no fundo dos olhos de Brennan e via um azul lindo, já Brennan via um castanho brilhante, e sua pupila dilatada de desejo.

Booth estava encantado, ele queria ir devagar, só não sabia se iria conseguir. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Brennan, e sentiu ela se mexendo. Ela havia tirado o roupão. Ele não conseguia piscar, respirar, pensar... Brennan avançara nele, passando a mão em sua cintura, ela puxou a camiseta dele e conseguira tira-la, ele continuava sem reação. Ela começou passando a mão por seus ombros, braços, peito... descendo pela barriga, e aquela sensação gostosa fez Booth sair do transe e segurou a mão dela.

- Calma Bones... isso é especial, você é especial. Devagar!

Booth pegou Brennan no colo, e colando seus lábios aos dela andou em direção ao quarto. Ele a colocou delicadamente em cima da cama, o contato da pele deles era realmente quente, gostoso. Ela se sentou na cama já pronta para tirar as calças de Booth. Ele segurou a mão dela, e como ele havia dito, isso seria devagar. Ele segurou as mãos dela um pouco a cima da cabeça dela, delicadamente, e começou a beijar o pescoço, ombros... enquanto suas mãos afrouxavam o aperto a mão dela e começaram a trabalhar no sutian enquanto seus beijos continuavam por todo o colo dela. Quando finalmente, com ajuda de Brennan, conseguiram se livrar dele, Booth acariciava os seios de Brennan com um carinho sem igual, tornando cada toque um choque gostoso na pele dela. Quando ela sentiu a boca dele em seus seios, soltou um suspiro. Ele continuou descendo e quando ele havia tirado a calcinha dela, voltando para beijar a sua boca, ela sentiu a mão dele o que a fez soltar um gemido longo. O sorriso charmoso dele, agora era incrível. Ele adorava ouvir todos esses gemidos dela, sabendo que eram todos pra ele.

Brennan se sentia nas nuvens, quando ele tirou sua mão e continuou a beijar, ela não pôde evitar de soltar um gemido em protesto. Ela tomou impulso e girou na cama, agora ela estava por cima, como ela gostava. A expressão no rosto de Booth a fazia se arrepiar ainda mais. Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Booth: "Devagar", antes de ir descendo a mão para o fecho da calça dele enquanto beijava os ombros e peito. Em um puxão só ela tirou suas calças e boxers, ficando aos pés dele. Ela admirou as meias coloridas dele, e soltou um sorriso enquanto as tirava.

Ela foi subindo devagar até chegar a boca dele novamente, e o beijo agora ela quente, profundo e intenso, era muita tensão para uma noite só. Tanto tempo. Booth gemia a cada movimento das pernas de Brennan que encostavam em sua virilha.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem a girou e ficou por cima novamente. Enquanto beijava a ponta da orelha dela, ele sussurrou "Devagar...", enquanto ela gemia em seu ouvido. Eles estavam se provocando, até mesmo agora.

Ele a penetrou devagar, os dois tremeram juntos. Os movimentos era lentos e torturantes, para ambos. Mas com a tensão e a vontade cada vez aumentando os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e intensos, Brennan fincava as unhas nas costas de Booth quando começou a sentir seu corpo inteiro tremer, seguido de Booth.

Sem forças, Booth apoiou seu peso em cima do corpo de Brennan que ainda tremia. Booth rolou para o lado, e puxou Brennan que apoiou o rosto no encaixe de seu ombro e apoiou a mão em sua barriga. Ela ainda tremia um pouco.

- Bones, eu te queria tanto...

- Booth, eu admito que...

- Bones, eu errei... eu não te queria... eu te quero... eu não quero, eu preciso!!! (I don't want, I need!)

THE END!

¹ – Esse e boliche são os únicos jogos que sei jogar no Nintendo Wii. E eu aprendi a jogar no controle, e não na guitarra... e apenas 3 músicas no easy! Hauahauhaua, Hot Blooded (claro), Ruby e Rock'n roll all night! Hauahauahua. Pra quem não sabe como é: www . youtube . com / watch?v=DKMyWAc2Z3g ;)

**N/A:** Agradeço a Amanda que "betou" a fic pra mim!!! Me ajudou em todos os capítulos e teve paciência enquanto eu me recuperava da cirurgia!


End file.
